watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Gus Graham
Born in Arcath, a town near Mulladún. He is an only child with his father, Griff, being a blacksmith, and his mother Amelia being an apothecary. He joined the Watch in 1611 after become disillusioned by the Guard Coalition. He was stationed in Fort Conchúr for a while, then transferred to the Rúnach Hold. He is bisexual Personality Gus is a bit full of himself, a bit of prat, and doesn't always think before he speaks.He can also be a bit self centred and stubborn, but as a rule he means well and is a good friend. Often times he has the Gift of the Gab, and is quite charming, which make people like him. He's wanted to be a hero since he was a little bot, and it's a want that still lingers, even if he won't admit it. Appearance He is tall and muscular, as he's spent most of his life either swinging a hammer or a sword. He has blue eyes like his mother with his father's dark hair, speckled with grey like ash has landed in it. History Early Life He was born in 1590, in a birth that almost killed his mother. He spent his childhood running around the forge, generally getting underfoot and being a happy child. The First Great Famine began when he was two years old, and he and his father noticed that Amelia was eating less than either of the men. He remembers Griff and Amelia fighting about it. The household became tense over the matter, and no matter what joke he made, it didn't make it better. His mother died in 1595. In 1597 someone from the Guard Coalition came to the forge to ask Griff to forge the new set of armour and weapons for the Knights in House Jackie. Gus didn't pay much attention at the time, fascinated by the two Guards standing outside. The person making the order noticed, and wondered out loud if they'd be seeing Gus at the Whetstone in a few years time. During the Year of the Hero Gus became obsessed with the Red Knight and was determined to become his squire. To be a hero like him. The Red Knight disappeared again before he had a chance. Still, this was when he became set on joining the Guard. After all, that's where Lord Jackie had started! He met Ivy in July 1603, and expected her to be a lot like the other apprentices they'd had. They all thought Gus was some annoying little boy who would get in the way, rather than someone who'd been smelting as soon as they could hold a hammer. He grew to like Ivy, the two got along, sparring together and working together. He even helped her with her final week project. She had to leave though, and Gus was stuck with annoying apprentices again. The raids that began in 1604 didn't affect him much. He wanted to help, but he wasn't old enough, or even remotely trained. He didn't expect to see Ivy again, but she turned up on his doorstep days after his 15th birthday. They acted more or less like old times before she had to go again. Adulthood June 1605 He joined the Guard, and spent many happy years there. November 1606 He heard that someone in the year below had dropped out, and someone had been mad enough to replace them this late in training. He later learned that it was Ivy, but never managed to bump into her. July 1609 He graduated from the Guard, and he and his new squad of fresh Knights got posted in the town of Glenbeg. There wasn't much to do in Glenbeg other than stand post at the town hall, the local tavern, or patrol the tiny market for thieves. It wasn't really what Gus wanted out of the Guard, but he tried to practice patience. He was new, the good job would come eventually. July 1610 He noticed Ivy of all people riding into Glenbeg, sporting a green cloak. Not that it mattered, anyone could wear a green cloak. They recognised each other, and agreed to meet up the next day at the local tavern the next day. They caught up with each other, and after some nudging, Ivy told him she'd joined the Watch, and was a Messenger. Gus was stunned. The Ivy he knew would have graduated the Guard and become a Knight like him, not messing about with the Watch! And a Messenger? What a waste! He told her as such, and was surprised when she stormed out in anger. He told his squad mates what happened, and they all proceeded to take the mick and try to assure Gus that she just couldn't hack it in the Guard and it didn't matter. Gus was left uneasy by the mocking, and went to the Runner's Haven the next day to talk things out. She'd already gone. September 1610 He and Ivy finally caught up, and they cleared the air. Gus still wasn't impressed about the Watch, but he at least understood where Ivy was coming from. Before they parted, she suggested that he give the Watch a try, see where she was coming from. He was sceptical, but didn't turn it down. October 1610 He volunteers at the Runner's Haven, helping to train fighters. He's a bit too informal and cocky to be an instructor, but he learns about how the Watch is run. 1611 Gus joins the Watch and is stationed at Fort Conchúr March 1612 He heads up into House Brody for his first real taste of fighting. There had been raids interrupting the planting season and Gus had jumped at the chance to go. While his group did protect the farms in their area, Gus himself did not feel that he did well. It was his first real fight, and it hadn't gone well in his mind. While getting patched up a nurse reminded him that while the idea of a Chosen One is a nice story, it doesn't work well in reality. It will take all of them to take down the Enemy, not one person. The words burrowed into Gus's head, and loosened the idea of him being a hero. April 1614 He meets Jen and Ivy in Gáire Roosts, where they have dinner together and talk. Several days later, Ivy comes back without Jen. When Gus asked her where Jen was, Ivy broke down and told him the Fae had taken her. He wasn't entirely sure how he believed her, but he knew his friend was upset, and comforted, offering to come with her to Cnocrann. She declines. July 1614 He's in Fort Conchúr to meet up with his family, sort of a middle point between them all. That's where he meets Jon Quillan. The two share information they got from Ivy individually, and agree that they're going to help. Later that month he presents the idea to Ivy when he sees her at the Hold. Ivy doesn't agree with him, and Gus doesn't understand why. He assumes that she doesn't think he's good enough to help. Ivy disagrees with that, and the two get into a physical fight, in which Gus breaks two knuckles trying to punch Ivy. He stormed off to the Infirmary.